once_upon_a_time_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Song of Life (Hymne à la vie)
Song of Life (Hymne à la vie'' in French) is the opening theme of ''Once Upon a Time... Life. Elements included in the opening theme heavily refer to properties, beauty and worth of life that human body and nature possess. The French version was sung by Sandra Kim, who was the winner of 1986's Eurovision. The background music was composed by Michel Legrand, who composed the soundtrack for Once Upon a Time... Space. Intro The opening theme begins with a naked young brown-haired man resembling Peter/Pierre and a naked young blonde-haired woman resembling Pierrette walking towards each other, outstretching their arms as they do so. As soon as they wrap their arms around each others' bodies, they share a embrace so strong, that this causes the naked couple to float high up into the sky, fusing with each other as they float higher and spin around, soon morphing into a large ball of flesh, which soon bursts in a wave of sparkles. In the ensuing explosion, a baby is created as it floats down towards the ground inside a bubble. As soon as the bubble pops, the baby grows into another naked young brown-haired man (who also resembles Peter/Pierre) very quickly before landing on the ground on his feet. English lyrics Is life, is life, that's life Sing the song of life Every heartbeat's a miracle Feel the rhythm growing Day by day as we go Look inside, your body's humming There are million drums that are drumming Fill your lungs, get ready Celebrating the joy, that's life... (Is life, is life, that's life x2) Everything is singing Living the piece of a melody Smaller, bigger, biggest Being a part of the whole Holding hands, we are a chorus As we follow what's before us It's harmony that binds us Snappy song, happy song, that's life... (Is life, is life, that's life, is life, is life, is life) Take a road to wonder Where the "why"s and the "wherefore"s hide? Join us and discover Celebrating the joy, that's life... (Is life, is life, that's life) My life... (Is life, is life, that's life) That's life... (Is life, is life, that's life) My life... (Is life, is life, that's life) French lyrics La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie Et voici la vie (la vie, la vie) La belle vie toute pressée d'éclore Le monde nous convie (et voici la vie) A de nouvelles aurores Et nous donne des lendemains qui chantent Et le soleil qui nous éblouit L'air vif nous enchante Nous emplit de joie et de vie... (La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie) Et voici la vie (la vie, la vie) La belle vie qui coule dans nos veines Laissons là nos soucis (et voici la vie) Que la joie souveraine Emporte les flots de notre sang Dans un rythme étourdissant Et donne à tous l'envie De s'éclater et de chanter la vie... La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie Et voici la vie (la vie, la vie) La belle vie qui s'écoule sereine Relevons le défi D'en faire hymne à la joie la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie La vie, la vie, la vie, la vie... German Lyrics Es ist schön das Leben, es ist schön so wunderschön das Leben, Spürst du es in dir das schöne Leben mit seiner Kraft fühl wie es pulsiert in dir und mir Tag und Nacht halt es fest in deinem Herzen für das Leben und das Licht Und genies die Sonne, die uns fröhlich lacht ins Gesicht Es ist schön das Leben, es ist schön so wunderschön das Leben, Spürst du es in dir wie uns das Leben erfüllt mit Glück, wir alle sind hier zum leben unser Geschick sing ein Lied, vergiss die Sorgen, wenn ein Tag zu Ende ist Vertrau' auf Morgen weil es das Leben uns verspricht Es ist schön das Leben, es ist schön so wunderschön das Leben, Spürst du es in dir das schöne Leben das Hoffnung gibt sing das lied mit mir auf das Leben und auf das Glück Es ist schön das Leben, es ist schön so wunderschön das Leben, Es ist schön das Leben, es ist schön so wunderschön das Leben, Es ist schön das Leben, es ist schön so wunderschön das Leben, Category:Once Upon a Time... Life